A Pesar de Todos los Problemas
by susuki k sawada
Summary: Lambo intento fugarse.¿Qué llevo al bovino a intentar hacer semejante cosa?, ¿Por qué?... Algo esconde... y a medida que pase el tiempo su familia se ira enterando de lo que sucede... Poniendo su vida en peligro. Adv: Mpreg, YAOI.
1. El Secreto de Lambo

**Susuki:** Hola =D, asqui estoy de nuevo, pero esta ves subiendo un fic que ha recivido buenas criticas en otro lado y lo he subido aca solamente para provar suerte y compartir las cosas que puede llegar a imaginar mi morbosa mente jajajajajjaa. Bueno, eso es todo... Ah! y GRacias a Mizuki-chan24 que me ha ayudado a entender la pagina porque yo de ingles cero ...

Soy mala estudiante T-T... Pero bueno, que se le va a hacer xD.

Advertencias:

-Mpreg: Embarazo de uno de los personajes, sino te gusta este genero no lo leas n.n... Tu salud mental de lo va a agradecer xD.

-Violencia: Alto contenido de peleas, maltrato, insultos, etc. Por las dudas avisare en cada capitulo cuando haya estas escenas n.n (Creo que este es el unico capitulo que no tiene violencia )

-Personajes inventados: Tendran demasiada importancia en la historia =D.

Y cuando encuentre mas advertencias les aviso n.n.

Parejas: RxL (Principal), 6927 (Secundaria), CxL (De vez en cuando xD), D18 (Muy poco), 8059(Muy poco), 33xC (muy poco)... CREO que eso es todo jejeje . Ahora si los dejo...

Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Amano-sama que tantas alegrias nos ah causado xD (Piensen... Si los personajes fuesen mios les aseguro que Tsuna se pasaria la mayor parte del programa encadenado a una cama y con Mukuro encima xD)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1:<strong> El secreto de Lambo

Esto era lo correcto... ¿Verdad?, cualquier persona en su lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo.

**_El vuelo 193 con destino a Madrid saldrá en 10 minutos, por favor abordar por el pasillo numero 3._**

O por lo menos de eso se estaba tratando de convencer mientras recorría la sala de espera del aeropuerto. Pronto estaría muy lejos de todos sus problemas, de todos sus miedos, de todo lo que lo hace sufrir. Tendría que estar feliz por ello pero entonces...

¿Por qué lloraba?

Cuando reconsidero esta idea hace tres semanas estaba completamente seguro de que era lo correcto y que estaría feliz por su decisión, pero ahora, que estaba a unos metros del pasillo que lo llevaría al avión, la idea, comenzaba a parecerle una locura.

_**El vuelo 193 con destino a Madrid saldrá en 5 minutos, por favor abordar por el pasillo numero 3.**_

Si... irse así era una locura porque significaba abandonar todo aquello que apreciaba: sus amigos, su familia, su hogar. Además su marcha dejaría muy triste a Haru, Kyoko y Crhome ya que ellas lo querían mucho... también I-pin se pondría triste, ella lo quería como a un hermano. Incluso Tsuna se pondría mal...

Y es que irse, además de causar tristeza a su familia, les causaría problemas... y eso lo sabia perfectamente.

Por otro lado si no lo hacia, si no se iba, corría el riesgo de perder aquello que ahora quería con toda su alma.. y al hombre que amaba.

Era una decisión difícil... ¿Qué debía hacer?

Los minutos pasaron y el tiempo limite se termino al sonar nuevamente la voz de una mujer por los parlantes de la sala de espera del vuelo.

_**Ultima llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo 193 con destino a Madrid... por favor abordar por el pasillo numero 3, muchas gracias.**_

Lambo se seco las lagrimas con las mangas de su camisa vacuna. Ya había decidido.

Con esfuerzo tomo la valija negra reposada al lado suyo y comenzó a caminar...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _**Mansión Vongola...**_

Las puertas principales de la enorme estructura se abrieron de par en par dejando ver a tres figuras, de las cuales una caminaba con pesadez. En sus movimientos se denotaba el cansancio, el agotamiento y el estrés.

-Estoy... exhausto, hace mas de una semana que estamos yendo de reunión a reunión. ¡¿Cuándo se va a terminar todo eso? - Se quejaba a todo pulmón el castaño-

-Lo siento décimo, pero son responsabilidades que tiene que cumplir. Los jefes de esas familias no iban a hablar con nadie que no fuera usted -Frunce el seño- Malditos idiotas... por mi los hubiera volado a todos.

-¡Ah-h! Gokudera-kun... volando a todos solo ibas a conseguirnos problemas.

-Jajaja Tsuna tiene razón Gokudera. Si hacías eso solo ibas a conseguir que se armara una pelea, que, seguramente abría tenido graves consecuencias -Se acerca al peliplata y lo toma por la cintura- Tómatelo con calma... -Le susurra al oído, Yamamoto-

-Tch... -Solo se limito a decir eso, mientras corría su cara sonrojada para un costado-

Tsuna los mira y sonríe. Le gustaba ver lo contentos que estaban los dos juntos. Eran una pareja feliz. Estaba tan concentrado apreciando la felicidad de sus amigos que no se percato de la persona que en ese momento acababa de llegar.

-Tsunayoshi-kun... -se escucha una voz llamándolo-

Tsuna alza la vista y ve a Mukuro bajar por las escaleras principales. Su primera reacción fue sonreírle, mas al ver la cara que traía el peliazul, la sonrisa se le borro del rostro. El peliazul estaba serio, no tenia su típica sonrisita burlona en la cara...

-Mu-Mukuro... ¿Qué sucede?.. -Le pregunta preocupado-

-Tenemos un problema... -Responde acercándose a ellos- Lambo se fue.

-¡¿Que? -Gritan todos al uní sílabo-

-Acabo de venir de la habitación de Lambo y su ropa no esta. Tampoco su valija de viaje ni su pasaporte.

-Tsk, esa vaca estúpida... seguramente se fue a Italia a ver a alguno de sus familiares -Dice Gokudera sin darle importancia-

-No lo creo, si fuera así me hubiera avisado... -Tsuna mira a su guardián, mas preocupado que antes-

-Aparte... -Saca algo del bolsillo de su traje y se lo extiende a Gokudera- encontré esto tirado en el suelo de su habitación..

-Es un recibo de pago... -Gokudera se queda paralizado- De un pasaje a Madrid.

-Entonces... ¿Lambo se fugo?... -Yamamoto mira a Tsuna incrédulo-

-No, no, no ¡Eso no es posible!, ¿Por que se iría?... -Tsuna se pone a pensar, histérico-

Se hizo silencio en el lugar. A todos se les paso por la cabeza las mismas cosas: insultos, golpes, desvalorización de su persona... etc. pero aun así esos no eran un verdadero motivo para irse, después de todo Lambo había crecido en ese ámbito.

-Hay Dios... -Murmura Tsuna- Gokudera-kun, Mukuro, Yamamoto... hay que encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta ya -Les dice alterado. Los demás solo asienten con la cabeza-

Estaban por ponerse en marcha cuando un "_¡Suéltame!_" bien alto se escucho afuera. Los cuatro hombres se miraron... ¿Esa había sido la voz de Lambo?  
>Las puertas principales se abrieron de pronto dejando ver a un Reborn mas que furioso que traía consigo al joven bovino. El hitman sostenía muy fuerte de su brazo a Lambo lastimándolo mientras que con la otra mano sostenía una valija.<p>

-¡Suéltame Reborn!, ¡Me estas lastimando! -Grita el ojiverde mientras trataba de soltarse-

-¡Cállate vaca estúpida! -Le grita Reborn-

Tsuna y los demás se quedaron de piedra. Reborn había encontrado y traído a Lambo... ¿Cómo supo el arcobaleno de todo esto?...

-¿Que pensabas hacer?, ¿Irte? -Le dijo, aun sin soltarlo. Aunque ya no gritaba, podía notarse lo furioso que estaba- ¿Estabas por traicionarnos?

-¡No!, ¡Yo no iba a traicionar a nadie! -Intenta quitarse la mano de Reborn nuevamente-

-Te estabas por ir -Ejerce mas fuerza sobre Lambo-

-Si, ESTABA, por irme... pero no lo hice -Se suelta finalmente, claro, no sin lastimarse el brazo- ¡Estaba por volverme a casa cuando me encontraste Reborn! -Dice aun alterado-

Un silencio incomodo inundo el ambiente. Tsuna veía el enojo de Reborn y sabia que si no paraba esto las cosas terminarían por acabar mal. Pero, lamentablemente Reborn se adelanto a sus pensamientos, porque cuando estaba por interceder el pelinegro levando la mano y golpeo fuertemente la cara del bovino, dejándolo en el suelo.

-¡Reborn! -Grito Tsuna al tiempo que se acercaba a Lambo para ayudarlo a levantarse- ¡¿Por qué lo golpeaste?

-Se lo merece. Aun es un crío que no sabe las consecuencias de sus actos. -Dice sin sentimiento alguno- ¿Sabes que hubiera pasado si te ibas vaca tonta?

-S-si... -Contesta Lambo levantandose del suelo ayudado por Tsuna. En su cara podía notarse un hilillo de sangre salir de su boca- El vongola se hubiera concentrado en buscarme y descuidaría su propia seguridad y la de los demás... los que están en contra de nosotros hubieran aprovechado el momento para atacarnos.. -Murmura limpiándose la sangre de su boca- Por eso volví... no quería que le sucediera nada a mi familia...

-Vaya, veo que aunque sea tienes neuronas -Dice irónico-

-Reborn por favor ya basta... -Suplica Tsuna-

-¿Por que querías irte? -Le pregunta a Lambo, evitando a Tsuna y su suplica-

-E-eso... no.. es asunto tuyo -Responde Lambo tratando de controlar su llanto- No es algo que te incumbe Reborn, no te metas... Ya estoy acá... lo demás es asunto mío.

Dicho esto el bovino se acerca a Reborn y le saca su valija de las manos para luego comenzar a subir las escaleras. Reborn se quedo mirando como se iba Lambo, apretando sus puños con fuerza mientras que Mukuro, Yamamoto y Gokudera habían decidido que lo mejor era irse de allí, ya que seguramente Tsuna querría subir arriba a hablar con su pequeño guardián... en lo cual no se equivocaban. Tsuna se había quedado muy confundido, triste y preocupado con todo este tema... quería saber que demonios estaba pasando.

Apenas Lambo entro en su habitación lo primero que hizo fue aventar con fuerza la valija contra la cama y dejar que sus lagrimas recorrieran sus mejillas libremente. Sabia que esto iba a pasar sino se iba... pero es que no pudo dejarlos... no pudo dejar a su familia...  
>los quería demasiado como para causarles daño. Mas daño de los que ya en si seguramente causo.<br>Pero es que... tenia miedo... estaba totalmente asustado. No sabia que iba a hacer con eso que le estaba pasando. Se sentía solo y sin nadie que le apoyara o entendiera, por eso la idea de irse y comenzar una vida nueva le pareció tan tentadora... aunque gracias a Dios tomo conciencia a ultimo momento y se quedo.

Con desespero se acerco a su valija y la abrió, sé tenia que tomar un baño bien caliente. La cara le dolía, estaba cansado y, encima no podía parar de llorar porque se sentía realmente mal... Reborn lo había golpeado y muy fuerte y eso además de dolor físico le causo un dolor sentimental enorme.  
>El ojiverde tomo una remera, ropa interior y un pantalón limpio y se entro a bañar, dejando toda la valija abierta.. olvidándose de que había algo importante en ella que los demás integrantes de su familia no debían ver.<p>

Ya esta, había pasado una hora desde todo el incidente con Reborn. Era hora de ir a hablar con Lambo.

Tsuna suspiro y se puso en marcha a la habitación de su joven guardián. Al llegar toco la puerta varias veces, pero nadie le contesto, solo se oía de fondo el sonido de la ducha... tal vez se abría entrado a bañar. Decidió esperarlo adentro de la habitación ya que tenia que hablar con el urgentemente, todo este asunto no podía esperar, necesitaba explicaciones.  
>Con cuidado entro a la habitación de Lambo. Su valija estaba tirada arriba de la cama, abierta. Se acerco despacio a ella y miro con atención lo que había allí adentro... de vedad estaba por irse con toda su ropa...<p>

-"hay Lambo... ¿En qué pensabas cuando decidiste hacer esto?"- Se preguntaba interiormente Tsuna-... ¿Hu?..¿Que es esto?

Tsuna agarro con cuidado un sobre que había dentro de la valija. El pequeño paquete tenia el nombre de Lambo y por el dibujo que tenía podía saber que era de un hospital. Sabia que hacer esto estaba mal, pero de verdad le preocupaba su guardián, por lo que decidió que por esta vez, esta bien entrometerse en la privacia del chico.

Saco de adentro del sobre un papel y lo leyó con cuidado...

-¡¿Qué? -Casi grito de la sorpresa cuando termino de leer-

Justo en ese momento Lambo salía del baño y vio a Tsuna con el sobre en la mano. Su cara se dibujo de miedo y horror, mientras que el décimo jefe de la familia vongola se giraba a verlo con incredulidad.

-L-Lambo... t-tu... ¡Estas embarazado!

Lambo comenzó a temblar... su secreto había sido descubierto.

To be continued...

* * *

><p>Susuki: Espero que les haya gustado n.n... Y si no, lo siento, hize lo que pude T-T.<p>

Gracias a tods por leer y muy buena Navidad! Ojala que todos sus deseos (o la mayoria) se cumplan! =D!

Att. S.k.S


	2. Las Bestias de la Noche

Susuki: Despues de AÑOS Aca esta el segundo capitulo xD lamento la demora pero es que... Soy demasiada vaga y me compre varios libros para leer por lo cual estuve ocupada xDD. E Modificado la categoria de la historia por lo que paso a M. Pero no se preocupes cada capitulo tendra su advertencia correspondiente. No en todos habra violencia extrema lemon y todo eso .

En fiin... GRacias a todos por sus hermosos reviews! =D. Se los agradesco unmonton besos.!

Advertencias: Violencia... Violencia... Violencia... Mmm, ¿Mas violencia? y Accion xD y como no su dotacion de cursileria jajajajajaja. Muy empalagoso u.u...

Gracias a todos por leer! =D besos!

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2: Las Bestias de la Noche.<p>

-¡Lambo.. t-tu, estas.. estas... estas embarazado!

Lambo mira con horror a Tsuna. Lo había descubierto. Observa que había estado hurgando sus cosas. Por su lado Tsuna no podía creer lo que acababa de leer, es mas, en un primer momento pensó que era una especie de broma por parte del bovino, mas al ver la cara de este al salir del baño y encontrarlo con el análisis en las manos le hizo borrar todas sus dudas. De repente su súper intuición le hizo relacionar este sucedo con la huida del bovino...

-Por eso te quisiste ir... -Le dice en voz baja- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Lambo? -Sus ojos algo confundidos y enfadados se enfocaron en los verdes que se estaban cristalizando-

Tenia un nudo en la garganta, y las lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos comenzaban a nublar su vista. Trato de tranquilizarse un poco para poder hablar.. aunque sabia que en cualquier momento terminaría por derrumbarse.

-L-lo... siento... -Murmuro con voz quebrada, dándole paso inmediatamente al llanto. sus piernas temblaron y, si no fuera porque Tsuna llego rápido has él y lo abrazo fuertemente hubiera caído al suelo- Tenia miedo... Mucho m-miedo... N-no sabía que.. que hacer, n-no ... Se que ha-hacer...

Tsuna acaricia con ternura los oscuros cabellos de Lambo. A pesar de estar considerablemente enojado no lo demostraba ni se lo hacia saber al menor, este ya tenia suficiente con todo lo que le estaba pasando para que encima tener que soportar un reproche por su parte... Después de todo ¿Cómo iba a saber que podía quedar embarazado?.Ahora, si se preguntan como es posible que sepa ocultar tan bien su enojo pues verán que pasar tanto tiempo bajo los entrenamientos del (en ese entonces) pequeño Arcobaleno habían provocado en el la habilidad de que en algunos momentos ocultara la furia y el enojo que sentía, como en este momento. Pero también no podía evitar sentir ternura por su pequeño guardián, tenia una vida dentro suyo lo cual era un milagro demasiado... sorprendente pero en vez de hacer disminuir el aprecio que sentía hacia él solo lo hacia aumentar.

Tenia que hacerle saber a Lambo que iba a apoyarlo en todo, tenia que hacerlo sentir seguro, que todos lo iban a ayudar... Estaba seguro que los demás no lo dejarían solo en esto. Después de todo es un pequeño/a Vongola el que viene en camino. (N/A: Si ya se... demasiado cursi pero que se le va a hacer... No pude contenerme jajaja xD).

-Tranquilo Lambo, tranquilo... -Le susurra despacio. Las lagrimas del joven caían delicadamente sobre su pecho y le hacia sentir mal el no poder evitarlo... Sabia que esta vez esas lagrimas eran de verdadero miedo, un miedo demasiado profundo- No estas solo... Te voy a ayudar, voy a acompañarte... Igual que los demás, ellos te quieren mucho y no van a dejar que pases por esto tu solo. Estoy seguro que se pondrán feliz cuando sepan que-.

-¡NO! -Grito Lambo de repente evitando que Tsuna pudiera continuar de hablar. El castaño se quedo paralizado al oír ese grito de exasperación por parte del menor y se le quedo viendo de manera confundida cuando este se separo de el y comenzó a negar con la cabeza alterado- No, no se puede enterar... Nadie, a-abso... Absolutamente na-nadie -Se seca con la manga de la camisa sus ojos cristalizados y las gotas transparentes que aun recorrían sus mejillas, sin embargo sus ojos se volvieron a empañar amenazando con mojar nuevamente la suave piel del bovino-

Tsuna lo miro sorprendido. ¿Que nadie se enterara de que esta en "ese" estado?, ¿Por que?. En el momento de hacerse esa ultima pregunta recordó el lugar que ocupada el joven de la camisa de vaca en Vongola, la relación que tenían, que había varios enemigos a la espera de hacerlos desaparecer y que si se enteraban del embarazo de Lambo harían cualquier cosa para matarlo o usarlo como medio para atrapar al jefe y eliminarlo... y oh casualidad, el jefe era él.

Tsuna suspiro pesadamente, todo esto se había convertido en un enorme problema en tan solo un minuto, ¿Acaso Kami-sama no les daría un respiro nunca?.

-Por... Por fa-favor Tsuna.. prométeme que no le dirás a nadie sobre esto -Tsuna salió de sus pensamientos y lo miro atentamente- Por favor promételo...

Los ojos verdes brillaban de desesperación ante la posibilidad de una negativa por parte de su jefe y esto no paso desapercibido por el susodicho que se dio cuenta en ese entonces que algo mas ocultaba Lambo y no se lo diría hasta que no se lo prometiera. Estaba en aprietos. Su guardián escondía algo mas y sabia que era importante (su súper intuición se hacia presente al fin) y si no decía las palabras "te lo prometo" no iba a soltar sílaba alguna... y el problema erradicaba en que cuando prometía algo lo cumplía a como diera lugar y eso significaba que no podría dar explicaciones ni decirle a sus guardianes y a los demás porque actuaba tan extraño o porque Lambo no iba mas a misiones y cada vez le crecía mas la panza.

-Te lo prometo... -Le dijo al cabo de unos segundos. Estaba demasiado preocupado de repente por Lambo como para decirle un no. Ya se ocuparía después de buscar evasivas para las preguntas de sus compañeros-

Lambo sonrió de alivio.

-Pero dime Lambo... algo mas ocultas o si no, no me hubieras pedido que te prometiera que nadie mas se enterara de esto -Vio como menor miraba para otro lado- Tienes que confiar en mi... No podré ayudarte si no lo haces.

Lambo dudo por unos segundos. Estaba consciente que Tsuna tenia razón, no podría ayudarlo si no le contaba la verdad completa. Tsuna se había tomado demasiado bien la noticia de su embarazo, entonces... ¿Por que no contarle el resto de su problema? No tenia nada mas que perder.. ¿Verdad?

-Tsuna... -Murmuro- ¿Que pasa si te digiera que el padre de mi hijo es Reborn?.. -Cabe decir que esto lo dijo con un mínimo de voz y encima un poco estrangulada por los nervios-

-...

Tsuna se quedo en estado de shock. ¿Como se le va a olvidar el pequeño detalle de que un niño se hace de a dos?, tenia que haber pensado en eso antes de prometerle a Lambo que no diría nada a nadie. De tantos hombres en el mundo tenia que ser...

-¡¿REBORN? -Grito casi histérico... Si es que ya no lo estaba. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de tal manera que parecían que iban a salirse. Por su lado Lambo puso cara de susto al oír el grito, pues era consciente que había sido demasiado fuerte como para haberse oído claramente en toda la mansión. Todo el autocontrol que Tsuna había adquirido se había ido bien al demonio-

-¡Tsuna, no grites!

-¡¿Como no quieres que grite?, ¡Estas embarazado de Reborn!.

-¿Que tiene eso de malo?... -Tsuna lo mira con incredulidad mientras que Lambo mira para otro lado-

-¡Sabes que tiene de malo!. Si ya tan solo con ser mi guardián y por pertenecer a Vongola ya tienes suficientes problemas, vamos a sumarle que estas embarazado y encima de Reborn. ¡Los enemigos de la familia van a querer asesinarte a como de lugar! o sino van a-... -Se interrumpió a si mismo, si había algo que en todo este tiempo no había cambiado era su torpeza y es mas... había empeorado llegándose a asociar a su recientemente "habilidad" para decir lo que no debía. Podría haberse reservado para él todo esos pensamientos y luego decírselos de una manera mas suave pero no... ¡Tenia que ser tan bocón!-

-¡Van a secuestrarme para matar a Reborn o a alguno de ustedes!, ¡Ya lo se!... o peor aun van a matarme delante de ustedes -Dice con un nudo en la garganta. Era consciente de que todo lo que había dicho Tsuna era verdad, iban a querer usarlo para atrapar a su familia o para matar al Arcobaleno... y la idea le aterraba... pero lo que mas le aterraba era el saber que había muy pocas probabilidades de que viera a su hijo nacer- S-e que... hay pocas posibilidades de que el niño o yo sobrevivamos... lo se... -Cerro sus ojos, no quería volver a llorar, le dolían bastante. Instintivamente se llevo una mano en su panza donde comenzaba a crecer su hijo- Me hubiese gustado verlo nacer...

-¡No digas esas cosas! -Le dijo Tsuna de repente- Lo siento, no debí decirte todo eso -Se acerca y lo estrecha fuertemente entre sus brazos, el oji verde acepta temblando aquel acto de afecto- Vas a ver que todo va a salir bien, no digas que no lo vas a ver nacer porque eso es mentira... No solo lo vas a ver nacer sino que además lo vas a ver crecer.. Te lo prometo -Le dijo totalmente decidido. Haría cualquier cosa para mantener a salvo a su guardián y a su pequeño "sobrino"-

Mientras estaba abrazado a Lambo, Tsuna recordó todo lo sucedido esa tarde y frunció el seño al evocar el momento en que Reborn había golpeaba fuertemente a Lambo. Una persona que sabia que iba a ser padre no hubiera golpeado de esa forma a quien llevaba adentro a su hijo... Estaba seguro de que el Arcobaleno no lo hubiera hecho, así que esto le hizo pensar que tal vez...

-¿Reborn no sabe que estas embarazado verdad? -Dijo de repente mientras continuaba abrazado al bovino que se tensaba entre sus brazos- Si no te hubiera golpeado de esa manera allá abajo... ¿Por que no se lo dijiste?

-Porque... Reborn y yo no estamos juntos... Tsuna y-o...

Tsuna cerro los ojos y suspiro. El castaño deseo con todas sus fuerzas que no digieras esas palabras que mucho tiempo atrás él las había dicho y le causaron mucho dolor...

- Lo amo... y mucho... p-pero él no y-y tan solo soy su juguete sexual... No le importo p-para nada... p-pero esta bien, solo quiero estar a su lado... Aunque me maltrate, me insulte y no me quiera...

Y ahí esta... Lo que no quería oír. No podía decirle nada al respecto, ni siquiera que ese sentimiento era enfermizo y que para su bienestar tendría que olvidar a Reborn... Seria muy hipócrita de su parte, ¿Saben por que?...

Porque él le había dicho exactamente lo mismo el día que le confeso a Gokudera que estaba enamorado de Mukuro... Y que "salía" con él. Tsuna se separo de Lambo y movió un poco su cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos, no era momento de recordar el pasado...

-No te voy a juzgar Lambo... Pero aun así esa no es razón para ocultarle un hijo a una persona por mas cruel que sea Reborn tendrías que-

-¡No! -Le corto su discurso a Tsuna- No entiendes... ¡No puedo contárselo! -Grito histérico el bovino-

-¿Por que no? -Pregunto Tsuna frunciendo el seño-

-Por que no quiero que me pida que... que... -Lambo cierra los ojos, mientras que Tsuna los abre sorprendidos.. ¿Enserio Lambo creía a Reborn capaz de pedirle aquello?-

-¡No digas eso! Reborn jamás te pediría algo así...

-¿Y como lo sabes?...

Tsuna guardo silencio, y Lambo sonrió tristemente...

-Si Reborn no me quiere... ¿Como va a aceptar un hijo mío?... -Murmuro Lambo con los ojos empañados nuevamente- Justamente porque esa pregunta no tiene respuesta es que no se lo digo...

Tsuna iba a protestar pero el grito de una persona se hizo escuchar desde afuera de la mansión interrumpiéndole. Tsuna se acerco rápidamente a la ventana de la habitación de Lambo, seguido por este.. Cuando se fijaron por allí uno de los guardias de la mansión salía despedido hacia la pared de la gran construccion. El impacto había sido demasiado fuerte... y lo sabían porque desde donde estaban escucharon el sonido de la pared romperse.

-¿Que fue eso...? -Pregunto Lambo atónito ante lo que acababa de ver-

Inmediatamente después de pronunciar esa palabras la respuesta llego.

De la nada siete criaturas aparecieron en el campo visual de Lambo y Tsuna, pero no eran bestias cualquieras... Desde donde estaban podían ver que eran demasiados grandes y de piel blanca ensuciada por mugre y sangre. Sus manos eran adornadas por cinco grandes garras filosas que brillaban bajo la luz de la luna y por la forma en que ese guardia había sido despedido llegaron a la conclusión de que eran muy fuertes...

Tanto el Vongola como el Bovino quedaron paralizados ante la imagen. Esas cosas eran monstruosas y no parecían venir en son de paz.

-T-Tsuna... -Murmuro Lambo totalmente aterrado-

El castaño estaba demasiado ensimismado como para oír a Lambo, tanto, que no se dio cuenta que una de las criaturas alzo el rostro y fijo sus ojos blancos y malvados en ellos... Recién cuando la bestia rugió mostrando sus dientes filosos y negros y su cara deformada salió de su estado de incredulidad.

-Oh demonios... -Murmuro-

Las demás criaturas también rugieron, para luego comenzar a atacar la mansión con sus garras, destrozando la pared... Llegaron a ver solamente como los guardias salían y comenzaban a dispararles a esos monstruos, a los cuales no le hacían nada las balas y se dedicaban a saltarles encima y descuartizarlos como muñecos de trapo...

Tsuna agarro a Lambo y lo aparto de la ventana cuando noto que una de las criaturas, la que los había mirado a ellos se separaba de su grupo y comenzaba a subir por la pared ayudado con sus garras en dirección hacia ellos.

-¡Vamonos de acá! -Le grito al ojiverde mientras lo arrastraba hacia la puerta de la habitación-

Lambo no dijo nada solo se dejo llevar. Tsuna abrió la puerta y se dispusieron a salir... pero fue demasiado tarde... La pared y la ventana se rompieron en millones de pedazos por la criatura, la que entro torpemente por el enorme agujero que había echo. Tsuna se tuvo que agachar para esquivar los pedazos de escombros que habían salido volando, aunque no logro esquivar el ultimo, el cual le cayo en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo, mientras que Lambo, yacía en el piso sin posibilidades de levantarse, ya que un pedazo demasiado grande y pesado de pared había caído sobre su pierna. Intento quitarlo de encima suyo pero no funcionaba.

Al alzar la vista al Bovino se le congelo el alma y se paralizo completamente... Tenia a la criatura frente a él rugiéndole y mostrándole sus hediondos dientes en una especie de amenaza, la bestia le miro los ojos verdes y alargo uno de sus brazos hacia su cuello tomándolo de el, levantantandolo con fuerza mientras que con su otro brazo retiraba el escombro de su pierna. Lambo llevo sus manos a su cuello e intento quitar de las de la bestia que lo estaba ahorcando...

De un momento a otro la bestia lo soltó y Lambo cayo al suelo adolorido gritando segundos después cuando el monstruo lo tomo de su pierna y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia el agujero de donde había entrado...

-¡AUXILIO! -Grito cuando vio que cada vez estaba mas cerca del lugar por donde había entrado aquella cosa- ¡TSUNA!

El castaño se despertó cuando oyó el grito de Lambo y al levantarse vio con horror como su guardián era arrastrado por aquel monstruo. Sin pensarlo dos veces saco sus guantes y en menos de un segundo la llama de la Ultima Voluntad adornaba su frente y envolvía rebeldemente sus guantes, ahora de metal.

Impulsándose con las llamas llego hacia la criatura, la golpeo fuertemente haciéndola soltar a Lambo, esta rigió enojada y Tsuna la volvió a golpear esta vez haciendo que saliera despedida por el agujero de donde había entrado.

Lambo suspiro aliviado al ver que "eso" ya se había ido y le dedico un inaudible gracias a Tsuna que estaba de espaldas a él. El castaño se giro asintiendo con la cabeza aceptando esas palabras de agradecimiento mientras lo observo con detenimiento asegurándose de que el menor no tuviera ninguna herida de gravedad.

Estaban seguros de que ya había pasado lo peor y que le monstruo ese ya había muerto... Pero se olvidaban de algo..

Había otros seis...

Otro atemorizante rugido (mas ronco que el de la otra bestia) se oyó y por la pared apareció otro de ellos y se dirigió inmediatamente a Tsuna, el cual no logro reaccionar a tiempo y recibió de lleno el golpe que le dio la criatura, estrellándose contra la pared mas cercana y atravesándola.

-¡Tsuna! -Grito Lambo al ver eso, llamando la atención de la bestia que lo miro fieramente-

La bestia se acerco a él y lo agarro de la cintura desgarrando un poco su piel, gimió de dolor al sentirlo. La bestia lo alzo, ignorando esa queja y se dispuso a salir con el bovino. Mientras tanto Tsuna algo atontado por el golpe se levantaba de entre los escombros y volvía hacia la otra habitación mirando con horror como la bestia saltaba del agujero con Lambo a cuestas.

-Tsuna... -Murmuro Lambo antes de desaparecer del campo de visión del castaño-

Fue allí cuando Tsuna se dio cuenta que no habían venido a atacar la mansión... Habían venido a llevarse a Lambo.

Y lo habían conseguido...

Un disparo llega hasta sus oídos y segundos después observa desde su posición que algo explotaba. Un aturdidor gemido de dolor llena toda la habitación y a Tsuna se le dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ese era Reborn...

El castaño se acerco al agujero y miro hacia abajo. Desde su posición observo una silueta vestida con un perfecto e impecable traje armani sosteniendo el cuerpo desmayado de su joven guardián de ojos esmeraldas...

Después de todo parece que no habían conseguido su objetivo...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued...

* * *

><p>Susuki: Les gusto? Ojala... Como tengo varios capitulos de este fic ahora si los publicare mas rapido xD. Gracias a todos por leer!<p> 


	3. Rimma The Crimson Death Soul

Susuki: Waaaaaaa! De verdad me deje estar T-T aca recien publique el capi 2 T-T. Lo siento muchisimo de verdad TOT. Acepto sus comentarios bomba xD. Pero tengo buenas noticias. A principios de Febrero estara terminada esta historia! Realmente pido disculpas a todos los seguidores de esta historia por mi tardanza ... De verdad lo siento. Bueno mejor los dejo leer, supongo que desde hace mucho esperan el siguiente capitulo xD.

Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios, realmente los aprecio!

Capitulo 3: Rimma "Crimson Death" Sout.

Aquellas bestias que se habían atrevido a atacar la mansión estaban destruyendo todo a su alrededor...

El patio estaba echo un completo desastre y los cuerpos muertos (o por lo menos lo que queda de ellos) se encontraban adornando el antes verde pasto.

Reborn enfocaba sus ojos en aquellas bestias que hacían el intento de entrar a la mansión, mas los guardias se sacrificaban para impedirlo. Debía admitir que esas cosas eran realmente fuertes ya que las balas no les hacían daño.

CRASH (N/A: Malos efectos, lo se... T-T).

El pelinegro esquiva el golpe de un monstruo que lo estaba atacando y alza su vista para ver que había sido ese ruido. Múltiples pedazos de ventana y escombros caían sobre el suelo, muy cerca de él... Uno de "ellos" había entrado a la casa, pero no en cualquier parte sino a la habitación de Lambo.

-"Maldición"- Pensó con rabia para si mismo al recordar que la vaca tonta estaba allí. Quiso alejarse de la bestia para subir a la habitación del bovino pero esta no le dejo y comenzó a atacarlo con aun más ímpetu cuando se dio cuenta de que quería escapar. Reborn apretó fuerte sus puños... ¿Como demonios iba a matar esa cosa?-

A su alrededor las bestias terminaban de exterminar a los valientes guardias que se habían acercado para combatirlos cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras que otros aun les disparaban desde un lugar seguro. Cuando el último de los hombres de negro hubo caído ante las bestias, los ojos sin piedad de estos se concentraron en los que se encontraban mas adelante y disparándoles...

Volvieron a rugir.

Reborn escuchaba esos sonidos sin poder hacer nada ya que aun tenia a una de esas cosas luchando con él... Cuando pensó que los guardias restantes morirían también unas cuantas columnas de agua se posicionaron frente a las criaturas y en ellas figuras altas se hicieron notar... Las bestias les miraron y con determinación se lanzaron a atacar a su enemigo... Estos desaparecieron al instante... Las bestias desconcertadas no se dieron cuenta de que los habían engañado y, ahora, la persona reflejada en esas columnas estaba detrás de ellos.

Shigure Kintoki encendida en llamas de la lluvia atravesó a una de las bestias, la cual, grito adolorida y cayo al suelo con una quemadura en donde le había atravesado la espada. Enseguida las otras criaturas, las cinco restantes, se giraron para ver y Yamamoto, reaccionando velozmente, quiso matar a otro de ellos el cual logro esquivar el ataque pero recibiendo, de todas formas una quemadura por haber estado en contacto con las llama de la lluvia. La bestia ruge adolorida y en ese momento Reborn que (aun peleando con ese monstruo frente suyo) se dio cuenta que a las bestias nomás las dañaba las llamas de ultima voluntad... Inmediatamente apunto a la cabeza de criatura con el cañón de su pistola (León) y de ella una bala recubierta de llamas color amarillo salio a velocidad inhumana y le atravesó dándole muerte a su enemigo.

Ahora solo quedaban cuatro de esas cosas. Una fue tras Reborn y las tres restantes tras Yamamoto... Lamentablemente para los dos las criaturas tenían la capacidad de aprenderse los golpes de los enemigos, por lo cual, la táctica de antes no funciono en ninguno de los dos casos. Reborn trataba de apuntar a la bestia pero esta le rehuia y le ataca de diferentes lugares haciéndole imposible al Arcobaleno poder dispararle. Mientras tanto Yamamoto era rodeado y atacado sin cesar por ellos dándole tiempo solamente a esquivar golpes...

Claro... Hasta que una de esas bestias salio volando de allí cayendo muerta al instante por uno de los disparos del Flame Arrow de Gokudera. Yamamoto le dedico una rápida mirada de agradecimiento al peli plata que asintió con la cabeza.

La explosión hizo que las otras dos bestias se alejaran del pelinegro. Cuando iban a volver a atacar, el sonido de otra pelea llego hasta los oídos de los presentes, para segundos después ver como una de esas criaturas caía desde la habitación de Lambo. Por las pequeñas flamas anaranjadas que estaban quemando al monstruo pudieron deducir que era Tsuna el que lo había matado... Eso quería decir que estaba con Lambo...

Ese pensamiento tranquilizo un poco al pelinegro dueño del pacificador amarillo.

La distracción de aquella caída hizo que los monstruos (lejos de velar por su compañero muerto) se agruparan. Los Vongola no los vieron venir y se sorprendieron al ver que uno de ellos saltaba a la pared de la mansión y comenzaba a subir en dirección hacia donde estaba Tsuna y Lambo. Los dos guardianes mas Reborn intentaron detenerlos, mas los otro dos se los impidieron postrándose frente a ellos, atacándolos.

Cuando la Bestia entro a la casa, escucharon la voz alterada de Lambo llamar a Tsuna... Eso los puso algo nerviosos y mucho mas después de oír el sonido estrepitoso de una pared romperse.

-¡Maldición! -Grito Gokudera, ya estaba arto de todo esto- Malditas cosas...

Con un rápido y veloz movimiento que tomo desprevenido a una de las dos bestias disparo su Falme Arrow dándole justo al corazón haciéndola caer muerta. Por su lado Yamamoto aprovecho que la otra bestia se alejo un poco para esquivar las llamas de la tormenta e utilizo la Kata Nº 1 "Shajiku no Ame " para destruirla dejándola definitivamente fuera de combate.

Reborn vio complacido como ambos guardianes mataban aquellas cosas, para instantáneamente girarse e ir tras la que había entrado a la casa... Pero no hizo falta...

La ultima de aquellas bestias ahora se encontraba saltando del agujero de la pared... Con Lambo a cuestas...

Al Arcobaleno se le hirvió la sangre de furia... Y más al ver desde su lugar como pequeñas gotas de sangre del ojiverde caían al suelo. Ni siquiera espero a que los demás se dieran cuenta de la situación, el pelinegro salto hacia la pared, y se impulso alcanzando a la criatura que venia bajando, que solamente se dio cuenta de la existencia al lado suyo de Reborn, cuando una Bala Ultima Voluntad le atravesó perfectamente la cabeza, evitando así lastimar a Lambo.

La ultima de las bestias cayo al suelo, muerta, mientras que Reborn caía perfectamente de pie sosteniendo el cuerpo desmayado del bovino entre sus brazos...

Tanto Gokudera como Yamamoto se quedaron sorprendido viendo al ex bebe... Había sido muy rápido en atacar...

-¡Muchas gracias Reborn! -Se escucho decir a una voz desde donde había sido alguna vez la habitación de Lambo (N/A: con lo destruida que quedo, dudo que vuelva a dormir allí xD). Todos alzaron su vista y se encontraron con Tsuna lleno de pedazos de escombro y de tierra-

Reborn no contesto, solo se limito a ver al bovino desmayado entre sus brazos mientras que Gokudera y Yamamoto le gritaban a Tsuna su estado físico y viceversa. Y desde esa misma lejanía le comentaban como estaba el bovino... Al parecer solo había recibido un corte en su cintura (que sangraba un poco) y el tal notable desmayo que los dos guardianes mas Reborn se preguntaban porque le paso, si en otras ocasiones el oji esmeralda había recibido otros golpes peores y estaba aun despierto y molestando (según Gokudera). Al escuchar las hipótesis de sus amigos y el silencio sepulcral de Reborn Tsuna comenzó a sentirse incomodo... él sabia porque se había desmayado Lambo y le preocupaba el echo de que algo le hubiese pasado al bebe.

El Décimo Vongola bajo veloz desde la ventana, cayendo de pie gracias a sus llamas del cielo y se acerco a Reborn, viendo con horror los cuerpos destrozados por todas partes de sus guardias... Sacudió su cabeza, no debía pensar en eso ahora, solo concentrarse en Lambo... Ya luego haría pagar a quien haya mandado a esas cosas atacar a su mansión y a secuestrar al bovino.

-¿E-esta bien verdad?... -Tartamudeo al acercarse a Reborn con su modo Hiper "desactivado"-

-Eso parece... Aunque el desmayo... -Tsuna tembló...- Es mejor llamar a Shamal para que venga a verlo.

Tsuna no estaba seguro de que eso fuera la mejor idea... Iba a protestar, pero la mirada enfurecida y amenazadora de Reborn se lo impidió, tendría que suplicarle a Shamal que no le dijera nada al hitman sobre el embarazo. Pero de eso se ocuparía luego, ahora se concentro en ver la mirada que le su ex tutor le dedico a Lambo... Por un momento pensó ver reflejado en los ojos negros de él cierta preocupación por el Bovino... cierta impotencia por no haber podido ir a ayudarlo para evitar que quedara desmayado y lastimado...

¿Acaso Reborn sentiría algo por Lambo?. La sola idea ponía feliz a Tsuna, si tan solo eso fuera posible ya no habría mas necesidad de ocultar la situación de su guardián porque Reborn le aceptaría con niño y todo...

Los profundos pensamientos de su mente hicieron que por un momento perdiera la vista de la realidad, no consiguiendo ver el momento en que Reborn apretaba con mas fuerza a Lambo...

El momento en que el pacificador comenzó a brillar...

Recién cuando el chupete comenzó a despedir una luz amarilla brillante Tsuna reacciono, alejándose de ese lugar y tapándose los ojos, ya que aquella luminosidad le hacia daño. Gokudera y Yamamoto hicieron lo mismo...

Aquel resplandor se hizo aun mas grande, envolviendo el cuerpo desmayado del bovino que estaba aun en los brazos de un impresionado Reborn que miraba con atención como las lastimaduras de Lambo se curaban y poco a poco comenzaba a moverse recobrando el conocimiento.

La Luz que emitía el Pacificador fue disminuyendo a medida que los ojos del bovino se iban abriendo... Recién cuando los ojos verdes esmeraldas de Lambo se abrieron de par en par esa luz desapareció regresando al chupete. Todos se quedaron en silencio sorprendidos, confundidos y shockeados...

-Mmm... ¿R-Reborn..? -Pregunto el menor aun algo fuera de si, tratando de enfocar su vista en los ojos negros del Hitman, que solo se dedicaba a mirarlo con intensidad- ¿Que paso?... -Pregunto luego de unos minutos al girar su cabeza para todos lados y ver que nadie le respondía y se le quedaban viendo como si hubiese pasado algo realmente extraordinario...-

Las horas habían pasado... Los cadáveres fueron retirados del patio, identificados por sus respectivas familias que no tenían consuelo mientras que algunos otros cuerpos tenían que ser reconocidos por su ADN. El funeral para ellos seria a la mañana siguiente... Gokudera se estaba encargando en estos momentos de aquel asunto con un gran odio dentro de si.

La mansión por otro lado, estaba prácticamente destruida ya que la parte delantera no había sido la única en ser atacada, la trasera también, pero allí se habían ocupado Mukuro y Hibari de detener a los monstruos. Habían descubierto con mas velocidad la forma de matarlos, pero eso si... Habían dejado más destrozos.

Pero ahora la reparación de la mansión era lo de menos, lo que ahora importaba era el tema: "El ataque de los Monstruos".

Pensando un poco llegaron a algunas conclusiones como que el "ataque", había sido en realidad un intento de secuestro de Lambo. Que habían sido asesinos profesionales los que habían echo ese trabajo, Y que el Pacificador y León estaban actuando de manera extraña (este ultimo porque desde que sucedió lo de Lambo, no se había separado de este en ningún momento, es mas, ahora se encontraba reposando en la cabeza del bovino) pero eso ya era tema de Reborn y los otros Arcobalenos.

-Enserio.. Estoy bien, no hace falta que llamen a nadie -Decía por enésima vez Lambo postrado en la cama de Tsuna-

El Bovino, luego de ser convencido insistentemente por su familia, había terminado descansando en la cama del Décimo, ya que su habitación estaba totalmente destruida. Para Lambo, estar ahi era realmente innecesario, ya que se sentía magníficamente bien y estaba completamente seguro de que su hijo igual... Pero ya ven... ¡La familia siempre exagera todo!.

-¡No importa!, que tengas algo es una cosa y que te sientas bien otra... Por ahí tienes algún daño interno -Le dice Tsuna, exagerando un poco bastante la situación-

-Pero...

-Lambo, Tsuna tiene razón, mejor llamar a Shamal para que te venga a revisar -Dice Yamamoto sentado en la punta de la cama de Tsuna-

-¡E-espera Yamamoto, yo dije llamar a alguien!. En ningún momento dije que fuera Shamal ...

-Kufufu... ¿Por que no quieres que sea él? -Pregunta Mukuro acercándose a Tsuna y abrazándolo por la espalda- ¿Acaso esconden algo?...

Tanto Tsuna como Lambo se pusieron nerviosos ante tal pregunta. ¿Como hacia Mukuro para saberlo todo?, Tsuna comenzaba a pensar que su novio era omnisciente. Hibari, por su lado, que observaba todo desde una esquina totalmente callado noto el nerviosismo tanto del herbívoro menor como en el herbívoro mayor... La cabeza de piña había acertado.

-Q-que cosas dices M-Mukuro... -Se ríe nervioso Tsuna- ¿Que... podríamos estar ocultando?

-No se... Dímelo tu Tsunayoshi-kun -Sonríe Mukuro mordiendo la oreja de Tsuna, el cual emitió un pequeño quejido y se aparto rápidamente de él sentándose al lado de Lambo, en su cama-

-No ocultamos nada... -Murmuro el ojiverde mirando las sabanas del lecho donde estaba descansando-

-Sus actitudes dicen lo contrario, herbívoros -Murmura grave Hibari-

Vamos, Tsuna llevaba tan solo un par de horas de enterarse del secreto de Lambo y todo el mundo ya estaba sospechando de que ocultaban algo... Realmente era pésimo ocultando cosas... y mintiendo... y peleando, y etc.

-Se están imaginando cosas, no es nada de lo que ustedes creen -Dice el Bovino, evitando ver los ojos inquisidores de Hibari- Ya me arte de estar acá. -Se dispuso a levantarse-

-Ni se te ocurra moverte vaca estúpida.

Lambo tembló... Esa voz... Reborn siempre lograba ese efecto en él. No podía negarse a ninguna orden que le hiciera, ni retarle, le era imposible por el simple hecho de que esa voz se lo impedía. Incluso su figura alta y solemne le gustaban, por lo cual era algo más que obvio que se quedo en su lugar.

Reborn apareció en el umbral, su traje Armani completamente impecable brillaba con la luz del techo, incluso su sombrero parecía brillar. Al verlo todos se quedaron en silencio mientras que a Tsuna le comenzaba a dar un paro cardiaco ya que Shamal estaba detrás de él.

-No se porque insisten... -Murmura el Doctor entrando a la habitación- Ya les dije que yo no atiendo a-

El pelinegro deja de hablar y alza una ceja al ver a León, sobre la cabeza de Lambo muy tranquilamente dormido.

-¿León? -Murmuro Shamal, luego se giro y observo a Reborn, el cual le miraba en silencio dándole una especie de mensaje con la mirada- Mmm... Esta bien supongo que por esta vez haré una ecepcion -Dijo mientras se acercaba a Lambo-

-¡No!

Grito de repente Lambo y todos se le quedaron viendo. Shamal detuvo su marcha y se quedo observando la cara de enojo que tenia el bovino, y sobre todo como León que había estado durmiendo en su cabellera brillante de color negro se despertaba y se hacia un avioncito de papel para luego volando llegar hasta donde estaba Reborn, acomodándose tranquilamente en el sombrero de este.

-¡Les dije que me siento bien!, ¿Acaso no entienden? -Apretó con fuerza las sabanas-

El cambio abrupto en el estado de humor del menor los hizo a todos sorprenderse un poco. Tsuna por su lado, que sabia porque había sucedido esa reacción solo atina a sentase al lado de Lambo y ponerle una mano sobre su hombro.

-Vamos Lambo, calma...

-Te guste o no Shamal te va a revisar -Le dijo Reborn, haciendo fruncir el seño a Lambo-

-No..

El Arcobaleno estaba comenzando a cansarse, esa vaca le estaba causando muchos problemas y dolores de cabeza. Estaba por contestarle con un nuevo insulto cuando la puerta de la habitación sonó suavemente y por ella entraba Gokudera con su cara pálida.

-¡Go-Gokudera-kun! -Le dice Tsuna al verlo entrar y con esa cara- ¡¿Que te paso?!, ¿Por que tienes esa cara?.

-D-décimo.. Hay alguien que quiere ver a Lambo... -Murmuro en voz baja el experto en bombas, para acto seguido abrir la puerta-

Tanto Reborn como Shamal quedaron sorprendidos al ver a la persona que estaba en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Que haces tu aquí...? -Pregunto Shamal anonadado- Rimma...

-Hola Shamal... tanto tiempo... -Murmura la susodicha-

La mujer que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta era alta y parecía tener entre unos 30 y 35 años de edad. Su cabello totalmente carmesí atado en una coleta, caía como una catarata de sangre hasta su cintura haciendo notar más su piel pálida y blanca... Sus enormes ojos negros que miraban a todos con cierta diversión daban muestra que era una persona bastante fría a pesar de poseer una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro. Su figura contorneada y voluptuosa no hacia referencia para nada de su edad, demostrando un excelente estado físico.

-¿Quien es? -Pregunto Tsuna al ver a la mujer en la puerta-

-Es una Asesina... Para ser mas precisos una Medica Asesina -Todos se voltean a verla- Es mas conocida como "Crimson Death" ...

Al escuchar ese apodo tanto Mukuro como Hibari fruncen el seño mirando con desconfianza a la mujer.

-Vaya... me alegra que te acuerdes de mi Reborn -Le sonrie-

-¿Que haces aquí?... -Pregunta el Arcobaleno-

-No te alarmes Arcobaleno, no vine a verte a ti- Se puso seria de repente la mujer- Vengo a ver a Lambo.

-¡¿Que?! -Grita Tsuna- ¡A Lambo!...

-Si, me entere del ataque a la mansión y quise ver como se encontraba mi... Sobrino.

Todos enmudecen. ¿Lambo sobrino de esa mujer?, ¿De esa asesina?... ¡Pero no tenían nada de parecido!

Todos miran a Lambo sorprendidos.

Acaso era posible que Lambo tuviera alguna relación con Rimma "Crimson Death" Sout... ¿La asesina de los besos de sangre?

-Hola tía Rimma... Llegas justo a tiempo... -Dice Lambo con un hilo de voz al verse observado por todos... Al ver la negra mirada de Reborn clavada en el-

Por otro lado en alguna parte de la mansión, unos ojos claros miraban con frustración y desde la lejanía como todos se habían reunido en la habitación del Jefe Vongola, más particularmente alrededor de aquella molestia de crío.

-La próxima vez no fallare... -Murmura con odio-

Si, la próxima vez se aseguraría de que Lambo desapareciera de una vez y por todas... No iba a descansar hasta ver al Guardián del Rayo muerto...

Al igual que al niño que llevaba dentro.

To be continued...


	4. Peles, Discusiones y Mas Problemas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, todos son exclusivas creaciones de Akira Amano-san!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 4: Peleas, Discusiones y Mas Problemas<span>**

-Hola tía Rimma... Llegas justo a tiempo... -Dice Lambo con un hilo de voz al verse observado por todos... Al ver la negra mirada de Reborn clavada en el-

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación. Todos estaban anonadados. No podían creer lo que estaban viendo y escuchando... ¿Lambo sobrino de Rimma Sout?, o como es conocida en ese ambiente "The crimson Death", la asesina de los besos de sangre...

Era imposible. La tan sola idea era descabellada.

¿Quien podría creer que ellos eran parientes? Desde lo físico hasta las actitudes de ambos eran completamente diferentes.

-Apenas me entere de lo sucedido me vine enseguida -Dijo la mujer sin importarle las miradas sobre si-

-No tenias porque.. después de todo no me ocurrió nada -Sonríe tímidamente Lambo- solo unos rasguños.

-Hoy en día unos simples rasguños te podrían hacer mucho daño y lo sabes -Frunce el seño la mujer. Lambo era un irresponsable- A veces pienso que hice mal en dejarte estar aquí con los Vongola... Desde que vives con ellos solamente te pasan cosas malas.

-¡¿Perdón?! -Grita Gokudera al escuchar el (a su parecer) "insulto" a la familia, dejando de lado el estupor que hace pocos minutos antes lo habían dominado- ¡Esa vaca estúpida es la que siempre se mete en problemas!, si fuera por mi ya estaría muy lejos de esta casa.

-¡Gokudera-kun! -Dice Tsuna- No digas eso... -Le Reta haciendo que el peliplata se callara mirando con cierto enojo a la mujer- L-lo siento mucho Rimma-san, Gokudera-kun es un poco...

-Violento, arrasador... -Sonríe la pelirroja- Lo comprendo, después de todo es el Guardián de la Tormenta. De todos modos eso no quiere decir que lo que haya dicho sea mentira, ¿No es así Hayato-kun? -Gokudera frunce el seño-

-Ya basta de tanta charla -Dice Reborn serio- Dinos a que has venido.

-Ya te lo he dicho Reborn, vine a ver a mi sobrino...

-Tu no tienes sobrinos, ni Lambo tía -Todos se tensan. El tono con el que hablo Reborn no era para nada bueno-

-¿Y tu que sabes? -Dijo Lambo recibiendo como respuesta las miradas sorprendidas de todos por la forma en que le hablo a Reborn- No tienes idea de nada Reborn, ella es mi tía y si tu no lo sabias es porque Rimma se encargo de hace tiempo de borrar toda la información o persona que pudiera dar muestra de ello... -Dijo molesto. Tsuna, por su parte, lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos al igual que el resto de los presentes-

-Es cierto... Ya saben, seguridad de la familia -Suspira la pelirroja- En ese tiempo había personas muy peligrosas buscándome y para evitar que llegaran a mis parientes para atraparme borre todo aquello que pudiera relacionarme con Lambo y mi hermana, su madre... Y parece que funciono, ni Shamal y ni tu se dieron cuenta de que el era mi familiar mas cercano. Aparte la transformación que sufrí cuando era joven a causa de mi "habilidad" me ayudo mucho... aunque con un precio muy caro -Murmuro mirando de reojo a sus cabellos rojizos que se mecían gracias a los ligeros movimientos que ejercía con su cabeza cuando hablaba- Ahhh... en fin... mucha charla. Espero que les haya quedado claro y sino, no es problema mío.

El ambiente se puso tenso, tanto que Lambo sentía que se asfixiaba. La reciente declaración había dejado a muchos anonadados aunque no lo demostraban (como Hibari) y a otros sinceramente les parecía una locura y una completa mentira (como a Reborn). El Arcobaleno no se tragaba el cuento de Rimma y no entendía que conseguiría la vaca estúpida poniéndose del lado de ella. ¿Acaso no sabia quien era?... ¿Lo que había echo?... Aquella mujer, en el pasado, había asesinado a muchas personas inocentes miembros de familias importantes incluso de Vongola también. Reborn realmente la detestaba, al igual que su habilidad y la capacidad que tenia para siempre salirse con la suya.

-Reborn... Si las miradas matasen creo que ya estaría fulminada, ¿verdad? -Sonríe de lado- Vamos Arcobaleno... No es bueno cargar con rencores del pasado.

-Será mejor que te vallas en este mismo instante antes de que te asesine -Los ojos de Reborn brillaron con total sinceridad-

-Oh no puedo... O por lo menos no antes de revisarlo -Mira a Lambo, ignorando completamente al pelinegro-

-Ni lo sueñes...

-Tu no eres quien para decidir por mi -Habla nuevamente Lambo en todo altanero- Si alguien me va a revisar prefiero que sea Rimma.

-Ya lo oíste Reborn... Tu y los demás Vongolas pueden ir yéndose de aquí -Luego de decir esto la pelirroja se da vuelta acercándose a Lambo-

Ni a Reborn ni al resto le agrado mucho la iniciativa de Sout. Todavía estaban muy sensibles con lo ocurrido como para aceptar que una mujer que dice ser una tía de Lambo se le acercase queriendo revisarlo. Y mucho mas si esta mujer resulta ser la asesina mas odiada del mundo de la mafia... Por lo cual no resulta muy difícil deducir que no llego muy lejos en su intento de acercamiento al Bovino. Reborn enojado la tenia bien sostenida del brazo para que no continuara su marcha, mientras que tanto Mukuro como Hibari habían dejado su cómodo lugar cerca de la pared para acercarse hasta la mujer apuntándola con sus respectivas armas para que no se moviera, Gokudera hubiese seguido el ejemplo de los otros sino fuera porque su novio lo sostuvo antes de que siquiera se le ocurriese hacer eso. Los tres Vongolas miraron a Rimma con furia, con enojo... Con rabia... Por su lado ella solo se dedico a suspirar cansadamente como si no le importara lo que ellos pudieran hacerle.

-¡Chicos! -Grita Tsuna al ver la reacción tan brusca de sus amigos-

-¡Ya basta!, ¡Suéltenla! -Grita enfurecido el joven de ojos esmeralda- ¡No ha echo nada!

Ninguno obedece su pedido / orden. Lambo se harta al ver que no le hacen caso, totalmente decidido se levanta de su cama aun en contra de Tsuna y se dirige con paso firme hacia ellos... Tendría que haber pensado un poco mas lo que hacia.

Estando a unos pocos pasos de ellos, Lambo se para de repente notando como todo a su alrededor se da vueltas... como todos giran... Como sus piernas se tambalean e inevitablemente su cuerpo cae al suelo.

-¡Lambo! -Dicen todos al uní sílabo-

Tsuna se arrodilla al lado de su guardián que estaba sentado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y todo pálido. Preso, aun, de los síntomas recientemente producidos. Reborn suelta a Rimma y esta inmediatamente se agacha al lado de de su sobrino y pone sus manos en la cara de él.

-¿Lambo, que paso? -Pregunta con voz suave, preocupada-

-Me... marie... Se me dio vuelta el mundo Oba-san -Murmura Lambo tocándose la cabeza-

-Es por el estrés... ya se te pasara. Haber, vamos a levantarte -Con cuidado Lambo se va poniendo de pie ayudado de un lado por Rimma y por el otro de Tsuna. Ambos llevan despacio al menor a la cama y lo dejan ahí acostado- ¿Ya ven?, Déjenme revisarlo de una maldita vez -Frunce el seño-

-Etto... Rimma tiene razón es mejor que lo revise. Lambo no esta bien -Todos lo miraban serios- No se preocupen que yo me quedo con él.

A regañadientes todos asientes. Incluso Reborn. El fue el ultimo en salir afuera echándole una ultima advertencia a la pelirroja con la mirada "Les haces algo y te mato" Rimma, ante esto, solo pudo sonreír ante la actitud del hitman.

Al quedar solos la pelirroja mira a Tsuna como esperando a que se fuera el también. Por su lado, el castaño solo atiende a ponerse nervioso ante la penetrante mirada de la mujer.

-No te preocupes... -Murmura Lambo sonriéndole a su Oba-san - Tsuna ya lo sabe...

Afuera de la habitación reinaba el silencio. Estaban todos tensos, principalmente Reborn y Mukuro a los cuales no les gracia que ellos (entiéndase Tsuna y Lambo) estuvieran solos con aquella mujer.

-Tendríamos que entrar y volarla en pedazos... -Murmura Gokudera no muy seguro de sus palabras-

-Ya Hayato... Cálmate -Le dijo Shamal al bombardero- No les va a pasar nada, sabe que si les hace daño hay muchas probabilidades de que salga de aquí muerta, no es tan tonta... -A pesar de decir esto Gokudera no se quedo tranquilo- Además, a pesar de todo creo que si es pariente de Lambo...

-Es una estupidez -Murmura Reborn-

-Porque creas que es así no significa que lo sea Reborn -El doctor evita la mirada de enojo del hitman-

Permanecieron en ese estado de mutismo por unos minutos mas hasta que de la nada gritos comenzaron a oírse dentro de la mansión, pero no eran gritos de dolor sino de euforia, alegría, energía... Felicidad. Al oírlos tanto Gokudera como Hibari muestran claras señas de molestia ya que el disturbio era enorme.

Luego de unos minutos al fondo del pasillo una figura alta de cabellos blancos y cortos con traje negro y camisa amarilla se hace presente... El Sol había regresado a casa.

-¡AHH! -Grita alegre mientras se va acercando- ¡Al fin los encuentro!, ¡Me había EXTREMADAMENTE perdido!

-Eres un idiota -Dice Gokudera con una venita palpitando en su sien-

-¿Hu?, ¿Por que esas caras? -Pregunta el guardián al ver los rostros serios de todos- ¿Sucedió algo?, ¿Sawada esta bien?

-Si Tsuna esta bien... es solo que... -Yamamoto se coloca una mano detrás de la nuca dando señas de no comprender muy bien la situación. Gokudera al verlo suspira-

-¡Escucha bien cabeza de césped!, lo voy a explicar una sola vez ¿De acuerdo?... -Sentencia el peliplata, por su lado Ryohei asiente- ¡No interrumpas! -Ryohei vuelve a asentir- Bien, supongo que te habrás enterado que atacaron la mansión...

-¡¿Atacaron la mansión?! -Grita exasperado Ryohei- ¡No sabia EXTREMADAMENTE nada! -Vuelve a gritar-

En ese entonces es cuando Yamamoto sostiene a Gokudera por los brazos para que no asesine al guardián del sol.

-¡Gokudera!, cálmate... -Le dice el pelinegro a Gokudera-

-¡Lo voy a matar!, ¡Es un maldito idiota!

Ryohei se queda pensando un momento mientras el peliplata hacia su berrinche con insultos hacia su persona. ¿Habían atacado la mansión?... ¡Ah! ahora entendía porque estaba destrozado todo el patio, la habitación del Bovino, el techo, las paredes de la casa y el patio trasero que prácticamente estaba destruido y por poco desaparece. (N/A: Mukuro y Hibari xD).

-¿Quien fue? -Pregunta Ryohei-

-No lo sabemos, lo único de lo que estamos seguros es que se querían llevar a Lambo -Habla Yamamoto soltando a un mas calmado bombardero- En estos momentos esta siendo atendido en la habitación de Tsuna por su Tía...

-¿La tía de Tsuna?

-No, la tía de Lambo-kun -Dice Mukuro dejando de lado su silencio-

-¡¿Lambo tiene un Tía?!

-Eso parece -Susurra Shamal-

Adentro de la habitación los tres permanecían en completo silencio. Rimma se encontraba revisando a Lambo con unas extrañas gafas que, si no fuera que ella no es de la familia, Tsuna aseguraría que las hizo Spanner, Shoichi o ambos.

-Y... ¿Esta bien? -Se atreve a preguntar el castaño algo impaciente-

-Shhh el silencio es bueno Tsunayoshi Sawada. Aprende a usarlo -Dice la pelirroja seria causando cierta incomodad en el jefe Vongola-

En ese instante unos ruidos, gritos y voces comienzan a escucharse. El "EXTREMO" y sus variantes hicieron comprender a los presentes que era Ryohei el que hablaba con tono de alto parlantes y que era Gokudera el que le devolvía los gritos con insultos, vaya uno a saber porque.

A Tsuna se le escapa una sonrisa al igual que a Lambo.

-Listo... -Murmura Rimma- He terminado -Ambos la miran completamente nerviosos- Bien... En general todo anda a la perfección, no tienes ningún golpe, las heridas que dice Tsuna que tuviste han sido curadas por alguna razón y tu bebe esta en perfectas condiciones -Termina diciendo. Tanto Lambo como Tsuna suspiran con alivio. La pelirroja los ve y sonríe abiertamente guardando sus gafas en el bolsillo de su guardapolvo blanco de medica. Al hacerlo, cierto símbolo en las gafas llama la atención de Tsuna que lo había visto por pura casualidad, ya que pasaba muy desapercibido. Sin embargo, el castaño no dijo nada.- Solo hay algo que me inquieta...

-¿Que? -Preguntan ambos al uní sílabo-

-Que Lambo tiene en su interior, alrededor del niño una capa de llamas amarillas, como de sol... Pero que no son pertenecientes a ningún anillo.

-El Pacificador de Reborn... -Murmura el Vongola-

-¿Que?, ¿Como que el Pacificador de Reborn? -Se altera la pelirroja-

Tsuna suspira ante la atenta y sorprendida mirada de ambos familiares y persigue a explicar todo lo ocurrido con el Pacificador, Reborn y Lambo una vez terminada la batalla.

-Pero... ¿Conocen a esa mujer? -Vuelve a iniciar Ryohei la conversación luego de unos minutos. La mayoría de los presentes asienten, salvo Yamamoto que no la conocía y Hibari que no tenia ganas-

-Su nombre en realidad es Rimma Sout -Dice Shamal- Pero en el mundo de la mafia la conocemos como "The Crimson Death".

-La Muerte Carmesí -Susurra Gokudera. El medico asiente-

-La llaman así porque ha asesinado a demasiadas personas de la manera mas cruel posible dejando solamente el cuerpo de sus victimas manchadas de sangre, completamente destrozadas, o simplemente no deja rastros tan solo...

-Huellas carmesí... -Dice Mukuro- Es un ser despreciable y no solo por eso... Esta maldita.

-¡¿Maldita?! -Exclaman Yamamoto y Sasagawa al uní sílabo-

-Su pelo rojo... No siempre fue así, estoy seguro. Eso es un defecto que tiene su "habilidad"... Ella ha nacido con un veneno altamente mortal en su cuerpo, que no la mata, pero si a los demás. Tan solo un beso que te de y terminas muerto y lo peor es que el veneno puede ser tan doloroso o casi imperceptivo como ella quiera... Y la única cura que existe la conoce ella misma ya que esta en su sangre... -Dice Shamal dejando a los guardianes del sol y lluvia abrumados-

-¡Eso es EXTREMADAMENTE increíble!...

-Y terrorífico... -Dice Yamamoto-

-Eso no es todo... -Prosigue esta vez Gokudera- Lo que mas repugnancia da de esa mujer es que no tiene reparos al elegir una victima.

-¿Como...? -Los ojos ámbar se posan sobre los de su novio-

-Hombres, mujeres, niños, padres, madres, abuelos... ancianos... Todo le da igual -Gokudera aprieta los puños- Tiene una larga lista de asesinatos bajo su nombre. Por ello todos le odian...

-Ya veo... -Susurra Rimma una vez Tsuna termino de contar su relato- Esto no es bueno, para nada...

-¿Por... qué? -Pregunta Lambo un poco temeroso-

-Verán... Yo no se mucho sobre los Arcobalenos y los Pacificadores pero... Estoy segura de que si el Pacificador Amarillo emitió esa luz es porque se "dio cuenta" de que estas esperando un hijo de Reborn un... -Rimma mira a Tsuna y a Lambo por unos segundos meditando sus palabras- Un futuro Arcobaleno si es que a Reborn le llegara a pasar algo.

-Espera. No es posible -Lambo posa su cabeza entre sus manos negando fuertemente- ¿Me quieres decir que mi hijo puede llegar a ser un Arcobaleno? -Rimma asiente- Oh no...

-Pero eso no es todo... Si ese niño esta siendo de verdad protegido por la energía del Pacificador.. Solo seria cuestión de tiempo para que Reborn se entere, para bien o para mal están conectados por ese chupete, si te pasa algo a ti o a él -Señala a su panza- Reborn lo va a sentir.

-Esto no es bueno -Susurra Tsuna apoyándose contra la pared meditando sobre todas las cosas que les acababa de decir Rimma- Realmente es un... Problema.

-Si, pero de momento no se preocupen por ello. Lambo... sobrino... -El bovino la mira con los ojos aguados- Se que esto va a resultar difícil pero tienes que ser fuerte. De alguna forma todo esto se va a solucionar... -Acaricia la cara del bovino- No estas solo...

-Lo sé -Murmura Lambo comenzando a llorar-

Tsuna se olvida de todo lo que esta pasando por unos minutos y se acerca hasta donde esta su pequeño guardián embarazado. Entendía lo mal que se sentía y sabia que necesitaba desahogarse... y las lagrimas eran la única solución a ello. Por lo menos por ahora.

Con cuidado se sentó en la cama y abrazo al oji verde con delicadeza pero con mucho cariño, del tipo que necesitaba ahora el Bovino. El cariño de una familia, de un hermano.

Rimma ve tal escena y una sonrisa cálida se asoma por sus labios. Tsuna lo nota. Nota el cariño que aquella mujer sentía por ese niño que tenia entre sus brazos... Aquella cálida mirada...

¿De verdad era mala?. El no lo creía, su súper intuición le decía lo contrario.

-Después de todo me equivoque, hice bien en dejar a Lambo aquí -Dice aun sonriendo mientras se daba la vuelta dispuesta a salir de allí-

-¡Rimma-san! -Le nombro Tsuna logrando que la mujer dejara de caminar hacia la salida. Pero aun ella seguía de espaldas- ¿Tu... Asesinaste a personas inocentes?

Rimma no contesta, solo se dedicaba a mirar el suelo, como si este fuera una maravilla del mundo.

-Tsunayoshi-san... A veces uno tiene que hacer cosas que no quiere ni le agradan por el bien común -Hace una pausa- Mate a muchas personas y conseguí el odio de casi todas las familias del mundo, pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice... Jamás lo hago... Porque se que fue lo correcto... Tuve mis razones para todas esas muertes.

Poco a poco, Tsuna siente como la respiración de Lambo se acompasa. Se había dormido... Por otro lado se quedo un poco helado ante la confesión de Rimma. Por alguna razón creía en sus palabras, sabia que ella tenia sus razones para haber echo lo que hizo...

-No eres una persona mala Rimma-san, lo puedo sentir -Sonríe mientras que Rimma se da vuelta y lo mira sorprendida- Por eso te quería decir que cuentas con todo mi apoyo... Para lo que necesites.

Rimma sonríe y le da la espalda nuevamente a Tsuna.

-Eres una persona muy amable, comprensiva y solidaria Vongola Décimo... Ahora se porque todo el mundo quiere protegerte.

Dicho esto Rimma abandona la habitación.

Tsuna la ve salir mientras colocaba cuidadosamente en la cama al guardián del trueno que se había quedado pacíficamente dormido.

-Todo va a estar bien -Murmura Tsuna acariciando levemente la mejilla del pelinegro-

Cuando salió de la habitación se sintió ligeramente observada.

-Vaya, no me esperaba este gran comité de bienvenida -Sonríe sarcástica- Me siento halagada.

Los presentes allí afuera la miran con odio.

-¡Déjate de estupideces y dinos como esta esa vaca estúpida! -Grita Gokudera ya harto de esa presencia femenina en la mansión-

-La vaca estúpida tiene nombre Hayato-kun -Le dice seria mandándole una mirada gélida que le dio un escalofrió al bombardero y puso a los demás en alerta- Verán, Lambo se encuentra bien... -Observa como varios rostros muestran ligeros gestos de alivio- Pero necesita descanso, paz, tranquilidad y mucho control. Es decir... Reborn... Debes mantenerte lo mas lejos de él como te sea posible.

Con estas palabras dejo a todos en shock. Sin dar explicaciones comenzó a caminar por el pasillo donde momentos antes había llegado Ryohei.

-¡¿De que mierda hablas?! -Grito Reborn ya muy enfadado por la osadía de Sout. Con peligrosas intenciones camino unos pasos hasta agarrar fuertemente el brazo de la mujer haciendo que lo mirase a los ojos. Rimma, por su parte solo lo miro con las cejas fruncidas mientras que sus labios se tornaban de un peligroso rojo carmesí intenso.-

-Le haces mal. Lo tratas mal. No te importa en absoluto Lambo y no sabes las consecuencias que tiene eso en él. Tu solo lograrías empeorar su situación -Hace una mueca- Ahora suéltame sino quieres que esto termine mal Arcobaleno. -Dijo con todo amenazante-

Reborn la suelta.

-Bien, ahora si me disculpan, me retiro -Dice dándose la vuelta y volviendo a caminar- ¡Ah!, casi me olvidaba... -Se da la vuelta mirando específicamente a Gokudera- Tu eres la mano derecha de Tsunayoshi-san ¿Verdad? -Gokudera asiente de mala gana- Entonces supongo que a ti te habrá mandado a investigar lo del ataque...

Al decir esto la mayoría de los presentes le prestan mas atención que antes.

-Veras... Si quieres un buen comienzo, empieza por investigar a la familia Rivonnofst -Dijo Rimma para luego volver a darse la vuelta y seguir caminando-

-¿Para que?... ¡Todos ellos están muertos! -Grita Gokudera para que Rimma lo oiga-

-¿Que tan seguros están...?

Su figura desapareció por el pasillo mientras el eco de su voz retumbo por todo el lugar hasta llegar hacia donde ellos estaban en forma de un susurro aterrorizante.

Nadie se atrevía a hablar.

Los Rivonnofst... ¿Vivos?... Aquella familia que hace diez años atrás había causado la muerte de varios miembros de las familias mas importantes del mundo...

Aquella familia que había sido completamente destruida por los Arcobalenos... Ellos... Simplemente no podían estar vivos...

Reborn miro desconcertado el pasillo...

Esta situación se estaba tornando demasiada extraña...

Afuera de la mansión, su figura resaltaba entre medio de toda esa catastofe.

-Suertudo... -Susurra mirando la habitación del ojiverde completamente destruida por fuera-

Trataba de mantener el control, sino seguramente terminaría haciendo alguna estupidez... Pero es que ese niño ya estaba colmando su paciencia... Tenia que buscar una forma para sacarlo de allí y que nadie lo evitase. Pero no puedo razonar mucho ya que el timbre de su celular interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Con mala gana lo saco del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿Que quieres? -Pregunta de mala gana al haber atendido y reconocido el numero -

-Que cumplas con tu parte del trato... Tráeme al niño -Dice la voz al otro lado de la línea-

-No es tan fácil y menos ahora. Con lo sucedido no lo van a dejar solo por mucho tiempo -Frunce el seño-

-No es mi problema, yo te di a mis sirvientes y tus los desaprovechaste. Ahora encárgate tu sola de sacar a Lambo de allí... Y será mejor que te des prisa antes de que alguien mas se entere de su estado -Dice con tono serio aquella voz masculina- ¿Entendiste? Lo quiero acá en menos de una semana... Sino, vete olvidando de tus sueños.

Acto seguido un sonido extraño comenzó a oírse del otro lado de la línea. El hombre había colgado.

-Maldito imbecil -Susurra guardando su celular en el bolsillo-...

¿Que podía hacer para alejar a Lambo de allí?... No lo sabia pero tenia que se algo que lo descolocase de sobremanera...

Oh...

Una sonrisa malvada se asomo por su rostro...

Ya había encontrado la manera.

To be continued...


End file.
